In northern climes, the sap from trees, such as maple trees, is harvested in the springtime and made into edible fluids and substances. In larger operations, many trees are tapped for their sap, and a network of tubes links each tap to a central sap-collecting location. A device such as a line tee links the tubes of the network to an individual tap in a tree. A sap-collection circuit is thus formed from each tap being linked to a corresponding line tee, and from multiple line tees being linked together to deliver sap to the central sap-collecting location. Some line tees have a plug, pin, or cap that is integral to that line tee, and which is used to seal a corresponding tap linked to that line tee at the end of the sap-collecting season.
At the end of the sap-collecting season, the interior of the tubes and taps of the sap-collection circuit are often cleaned to remove sap residue. One technique for cleaning the sap-collection circuit involves using a vacuum pump to create a central vacuum. An operator will remove a tap from the tree, and place a free end of the tap into a container of cleaning fluid. The cleaning fluid is then aspirated through the tap, through at least one line tee, and through the tubes back to the central vacuum, thereby cleaning one part of the sap-collection circuit. Once the tap is clean, the operator will seal the free end of the tap to keep it clean. The tap is sealed with the plug, pin or cap that is integral with the corresponding line tee for the duration of the off season. This is repeated for each tap.
It is sometimes necessary for an operator to change the plug, pin or cap used to seal a corresponding tap. Since the plug, pin or cap is integral to the line tee, changing the plug, pin or cap requires changing the line tee itself. Changing a line tee involves a significant amount of work because the tubes connecting the line tee to the other line tees of the sap-collection circuit and to the tap must be removed and re-attached to the new line tee. If the tubes cannot be removed, as often occurs, they must be cut from the line tee. New tubing must then be used to attach the new line tee to its neighbouring line tees, which requires carefully selecting the right length of new tubing. Significant delay and inconvenience results when this work is done for multiple line tees.